Deacons Ideas
by deacon94
Summary: Best way that I can describe this is a sort of dumping group for ideas for stories, one shots and characters that I have but feel that it other writers could do more with than I can


**AN: Right first things first I owe you guys an apology both for anyone that is waiting for an update and those that read the first few "chapters" of this little dumping ground I have created here, I will be redoing those as well as changing the title and description. As you could probably tell I was in a rather "funny" mood so yeah, I am so sorry for inflicting that on you, my bad.**

**Next up confession time I have not written anything in quite a while and there is an actual reason for this. I am rusty as all hell right now and my confidence when it comes to writing anything is shot to pieces, I have ideas a plenty some of them I think are amazing and I want to do them but then I try to get them down on paper and well, yeah my brain goes "nope" and blanks on me and that just leads me to giving it up as a bad job. I am going to try to get back into writing, but it is probably going to be slow going so all I can ask to be patient and the updates will come… hopefully.**

Character Sheet

Title: The Rouge

Name: Authors Choice

Gender: Authors Choice

Race: Human

Short Bio: A rouge with a heart of gold that is buried under ruthless pragmatism and a cynical outlook on life as well as society, they act mainly as a "transporter" for many clients all across space from the Terminus Systems to Citadel Space. Delights in finding and exploiting loopholes in the laws and contracts but will never take a job that involves piracy or slavery.

Armaments:

The Locust: a "civilian" freighter that has been heavily modified internally to be piloted and operated completely by one person, every station from the radar to the scanner, communications jammer/ scrambler to the electronic warfare suit have all been streamlined and retrofitted to be operated solely by the rouge using an experimental and highly illegal haptic and mental interface. What that means is that the rouge is directly "pulled in" to the ship, he quite literally becomes the ship by using a customised helmet and VI interface (Think Cerebro but instead of boosting telepathy its only function is to be a mechanical middleman translating human brainwaves and senses into computer code to pilot the ship and send feedback to the rouge in a way that he can understand). The Locust is completely unarmed focusing instead entirely on keeping the ship undetectable as well as detecting other ships at as far a range as possible. Once detected the cyber warfare suit can be activated to hack into communications and other ship functions.

The Mantis Gunship:

The rock to the Locust's paper, the Mantis is a heavily armed and armoured gun ship docked and hidden on underside of the Locust. Modified with the same haptic and mental interface the Mantis is highly manoeuvrable and responsive. It is outfitted with old-school gunpower weapons instead of the more modern armaments but highly modified to bring them up to standards of the modern era.

Every weapon on the Mantis follows the Rouges line of sight making them highly reactive as well as accurate based on his own reactions and accuracy, the weapon loadout is as follows.

Twin frontal mounted chain guns firing high explosive gunpower rounds

Two disruptor torpedo pods mounted underneath the cockpit with an ammo rack that holds up to a total of ten torpedoes for each pod

Door mounted machine gun turrets that can be pulled inside and used by any crew that have been picked up.

The wings of the Mantis can be outfitted with a variety of weaponry with a single command from the Rouge, several custom loadouts have been "saved" to the service mechs in the hangar bay that the Rouge can quickly choose from depending on the situation that they are flying into from anti-air, space combat to ground support and fire missions.

Civilian gear: Exploiting loopholes is something the Rouge loves to do and nowhere better does this come into play with his civilian armaments

Modified Cloak that allows for near perfect invisibility for a limited amount of time

Sound mufflers embedded in the soles of his footwear that activate automatically when the cloak is engaged

Two custom made steel tonfa with a taser delivery system fitted into the shaft of the weapon. Up close and personal is where the Rouge excels, the tonfa give him the flexibility and the option of non-lethal take downs but can easily become lethal is the taser function is flipped to lethal levels.

Holdout hand cannon, a modified heavy pistol disguised as a regular Carnafix this hand cannon has a lot more bang for its buck, extensively modified internally to bring the maximum amount of power out of its shots this beast of a pistol will pop heads off of targets even with the best of kinetic barriers.

Civilian disguise: The rouges anonymity is his greatest asset, a sly hacker they have a programme that randomises his appearance to any scanners and cameras in the local area. Only working through dead drops and a trusted list of contacts there are few that know who they are, and they like it that way. A skilled actor they can play any role and blend in with any crowd. they do not wear armour in a civilian area preferring instead to wear normal clothes outfitted with a run of the mill kinetic barrier and prefers to use their cloak and hidden weapons if they need to.

Flexible and creative armoury:

The Rouges armoury is a thing of beauty onboard the Locust, from the standard issue civilian self defence up to their personally modified equipment the rouge is always prepared, examples of their modified equipment are things like the "Titan Heavy Shield" a mechanically expandable shield fitted with a kinetic barrier this thing can hold the line until the apocalypse comes. The "Puncher Pistol" a regular Carnafix heavy pistol taken apart and put back together with a second barrel mounted underneath to fire a high powered carnage shot with a pull of the second trigger and still allow the user to plug away with the regular shots.

Background and future interactions:

These are entirely up to the author with only a few things that are a must:

The Rouge operates in both the Terminus and Citadel space with means that they work with or for Aria.

While the Rouge can be a sarcastic ass with little respect for authority, once someone has their respect then they are much more respectful while not afraid to call them out if needed. Absolutely no racism or bigotry from this character at all and if confronted by it they will confront it.

First interaction with Shepard and Co: Eden Prime without a doubt you can take liberties with why they are there and how they get involved in the action (me personally, I picture them providing air to ground support in the Mantis and then providing MedEvac for the wounded)

They are not OP God tier Mary or Gary Sues at all, just a resourceful, clever rouge that finds loopholes in everything and plays by their own rules most of the time to get things done.

As for pairings? Up to you really so long as they are done well and are compelling as well as fit the story.


End file.
